falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Isle of Man
The Battle of the Isle of Man was a military operation conducted by the New Irish Republican Army during the Anglo-Scottish War. The operation had Irish troops invade and occupy the Isle of Man which was being used by the Kingdom of England for their invasion of the Scottish Republic. By taking the island, their efforts would be ruined and they'd be forced to withdraw from Scotland as well as have the Irish Sea Fleat potentially destroyed. The operation was launched on February 12th, 2202 and ended on March 16th with the island under Republican control and the English being forced to withdraw from Scotland after suffering too many losses. Background On October 12, 2197, the newly recovered Kingdom of England launched a surprise attack and invasion of the Scottish Republic where they sought to invade and annex the nation into their territory believing the Scottish to be subjects of the British crown. The invasion caught the Scottish off guard and they were eventually pushed up north to Dundee which was only 106 kilometers away from the Scottish capital city of Aberdeen. Even with the Irish support, the English were too big in numbers and overwhelmed many key positions across Scotland. During a reconossance operation, an Irish biplane flew across the Irish Sea after a Scottish spy told them that there was a potential English military base on the Isle of Man. The plane flew over and eventually found the location of an English military outpost which was supporting the English invasion of Scotland and played a major role in the war. Wanting to save Scotland from surrender, Taoiseach Padriag Moore approaved of an invasion and sent in the Army Ranger Wing to invade and take the Isle of Man and it would be lead by Mac Philibin, the commandant of the ARW. The Battle Irish Landings The battle began on February 12th as 3:15 hours when 250 Army Rangers were deployed and began landing on the western-most tip of the Isle at Port Erin. There, the Army Rangers were deployed and began heading north towards the English military base that was stationed there, but they were quickly spotted and soon came under heavy fire from English gunners. English gun positions were qucikly found in nearby buildings inflicting heavy casualties on the rangers killing 26 of them and wounding 47 in the process. Despite this however, the Army Rangers quickly overcame this diversion and began sweeping the nearby buildings along with the entire port and quickly took out all of the gun positions. Around 28 English soldiers were killed and 42 were eventually captured by the time 4:50 came around and a regular army batallion came in and began landing in Port Erin to support the Army Rangers. As the batallion landed, an English artillery unit open fired on them using a pair of artillery cannons stationed on a nearby golf field killing 13 Republican soldiers and injuring 25. Irish troops assaulted the artillery positions killing seven soldiers the remaining English troops surrendered afterwards. Taking Douglas Over the next few weaks, NIRA forces marched forward and headed to the city of Douglas where the English military commander, Sir Henry of Cheshire, was based at along with the command center for the English forces on the island. English defenses were unable to hold back the Irish as they were quickly overrun and destroyed with many English troops either surrendering or deserting their posts. As the Irish forces pushed forward deeper into Douglas, the English began to pull forces out of the Scottish mainland and had them sent down towards the Isle of Man to help keep the island under English control. This left the English invasion force weakened and gave the Scottish the needed time to launch a counter-attack and force the English forces outside of Dundee and they withdrew back to Edinburgh, another Scottish city under English military occupation. By early march, Douglas had fallen to the Irish forces and the English were forced to retreat. Taking the Isle English reinforcements began arriving on the island by March 10th, but by then the Scottish were on the advance and English troops in southern Scotland were being pushed back. The English troops however, soon found themselves under constant aerial and artillery attack from the Irish forces who began to besiege the eastern portions of the island after capturing Douglas. Sir Henry of Cheshire, the lead commander of the English forces, had refused to surrender and decided to make a last stand in the last stronghold the English had left on the island. On March 13th, the Irish forces arrived and began to lay siege to the remaining English forces on the island. The English had put up their finest, but were still outmatched and in the end, they surrendered on March 16th with Sir Henry conceding his surrender to the Irish forces. Aftermath Following the end of the battle, most of the remaining English forces had surrendered to the Irish and were taken to a prison camp that was on the island and were imprisoned there for the remainder of the war. The battle was a major turning point in the Anglo-Scottish War as the Scottish Republic were able to take back captured lands that the English had previously occupied and the overall invasion forced had crumbled without the island providing the needed aid and supplies to maintain the invasion of Scotland. Sir Henry of Cheshire was later presented in Douglas as he was put on trial for his involvement in maintaining the English occupation of the Isle of Man which New Ireland deemed illegal, but was spared execution due to his light rule in comparison to other governors of English dominions. Sir Henry's capture and trial was also sent out to the English forces in Scotland and it helped bring down their morale and by March 23rd, the Kingdom of England negotiated with the Scottish and agreed to withdraw all troops from Scotland effectively ending the war in favor of the Scottish and New Irish. Category:Battles Category:Events